princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Trailer
This is a Trailer of Labyrinth II Transcript (More Coming Soon) (PrinceKodi Logo) (Smooth Chorus) * Narrator: 3 Years after Sarah has a High Time Adventure in the Labyrinth now Sarah will have a Next High Adventure Then Nava and Annabella shows up on the door * Annabella/Chi Chi: Sarah my Daughter. Your a Princess of Pazou * Narrator: Labyrinth II: Family Reunion. Join Sarah when she discovers her true identity as a Royal Princess Shows Dusty hugging her True Biological Parents: Nava and Annabella * Narrator: And Falls in Love Then shows Kodi Dancing with Dusty in a Ballroom * Narrator: And Embrace the Return Goblin King: Jareth who is out for revenge Then Gmork laughs (Jareth Laughing) * Narrator: and His Wife: The Antarctic Queen Ruler of the Extra Terrestrials named: Xenomorphs (Antarctic Queen Roaring) * Narrator: His Dim-Witted younger Brother: Llort Then Shows Llort hanging over Jaws * Killer/Llort: No Wait Jarey. Jaret * Carface/Llort: I'd get one more strike * Narrator: His Father: Jafar, His Mother: Ursula, His Uncle: Rasputin and His Grandfather: Daolon Wong. Then shows Steele, Princess, Head Wolf and Buster appearing * Narrator: Then the Treacherous, Blood-Thristy, Mighty and Savage Spinosaurus named: King Then shows Spinosaurus looking at the main characters while eating his meal (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) * Narrator: And many more enemies Shows Niju, Sir Ruber, Honest John, Kismet and Fat Cat. Fat Cat is laying on a Moving Coach while singing his evil Sing * Fat Cat/Bojack (Singing): It Feels Delicious to be so Vicious I am Bojack the King of Mean Then shows Kodi shows up in Dusty's Window * Kodi/Chris: Do you Trust me Then they flew around the World on a Giant Eagle * Dusty/Sarah (Singing): A Whole New World * Kodi/Chris (Singing): Whole new world * Narrator: Embark on a Motion Picture Event filled with Love Shows Kodi and Balto having a Conversation * Kodi/Chris: Actually Dad she's a Princess of Pazou and she's so * Balto/Garret: Pretty * Kodi/Chris: Beautiful * Narrator: Adventure Then shows Dusty, Meeko, Boris, Muk and Luk, Toby and Percy riding on a Log and everyone looks suprised * Percy/Sir Didymus: Let me guess we are about to go over a Waterfall * Dusty/Sarah: Yeap * Percy/Sir Didumus: How Fast * Muk and Luk/Ludo: Very Fast * Percy/Sir Didymus: Does it have sharp edges * Meeko/Stanley: Maybe * Percy/Sir Didymus: Bring it on Then they all go over a Long Waterfall and Percy is Happy * Percy/Sir Didymus: Booyah. Woo Hoo * Narrator: Laughter Then Shows Gmork, Sly, Steele, Princess, Head Wolf, Buster, Kismet and Carface & Killer watching something * Killer/Llort: I'snt that Sweet two people in love with each other Then Everyone angrily stares and them and threatens to hit them * Carface/Llort: I'd say we use the wedding as a trap and Kill Them * Narrator: Come join the Fun and Adventure everyone will enjoy Then Dusty shows up in a Beautiful Silver Ball Gown * Kodi/Chris: You Look Beautiful Then both dance with Kodi raising her in the air LABYRINTH II: FAMILY REUINION * Narrator: Labyrinth II: Family Reunion Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Trailers Category:PrinceKodi Trailers Category:Labyrinth Category:Trailers Category:PrinceKodi Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Version 1 Spoofs